


Can't Fight Fate

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Post 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen while they were both still Padres. She was so, so sure she could keep that rule. He only had to be her captain and her catcher and her teammate and, at most, her friend. Once that changed, once they weren’t teammates anymore, maybe things would be different.
Things are feeling pretty different now as he’s got her pinned to the wall.





	

She’s making a huge mistake.

Her brain is literally screaming at her: stop. Don’t do this. Wait. You’re risking everything.

Except she’s got Mike Lawson’s lips on hers, his bulk pressing hard and sure into her body, and the odds of her stopping herself are nil. Fuck, he’s a good kisser. The intensity with which he focuses on her is overwhelming. She can’t catch her breath and he doesn’t seem inclined to let her.

His hands are everywhere he can reach. Her hair, down her cheeks and neck, over her shoulders and breasts, across her sides before stopping at her ass. Of course, she thinks as his hands flex hard, palms gripping the muscles tight. He’s an ass-man.

She had told him they weren’t going to talk about _them_ while they were still teammates. It wasn’t supposed to happen while they were both still Padres. She was so, _so_ sure she could keep that rule. She could push him and them to the back of her mind. He only had to be her captain and her catcher and her teammate and, at most, her friend. The ‘after’ didn’t have to weigh on her thoughts while they were busy trying to secure a playoff spot. Once that changed, once they weren’t teammates anymore, maybe things would be different.

Things are feeling pretty different now as he’s got her pinned to the wall, teeth grazing over her throat before biting down on her shoulder through her shirt. He’s aggressive, bordering on desperate, and it’s quieting the nay-saying voices in her head all the more.

God, she wants this so much, she figures it’s just easier to let herself have this one thing. Maybe _not_ doing it would cause more damage to them than allowing the inevitable to happen.

That’s what they are: inevitable.

They can screw and date whoever they want, they both know it’s going to lead them right back to each other. It was supposed to happen when the time was right, when they weren’t teammates and getting busted wouldn’t be the end of the world. It wasn’t supposed to happen in a Colorado hotel room with two months left in the regular season. And yet….

It had been quite a dance between them over the past 11 months. After her injury, he had come to her with guilt radiating from his whole body. She had absolved him with minimal success. He was by her side throughout her recovery, pushing her during physical therapy. When she felt her most alone – Will gone, Amelia gone, potentially her career gone – he was there.

It drove Noah away, but she didn’t care. She needed space and she needed to focus on baseball, something he didn’t understand. It drove Rachel away, and Ginny hopes Mike didn’t care about that either. Hopes her not-so-subtle speeches to him about self-worth in relationships struck a chord.

It was strange at first, getting back to that bond while ignoring the current both of them knew was there. Maybe it was the pitcher/catcher dynamic that allowed them to slip back into that routine. Maybe they’re both just experts at compartmentalization.

She doesn’t feel like such an expert at it now with Mike’s muscular thigh pressing hard into her center.

Shamelessly, she rolls her hips, desperate for the pressure and friction he is offering. She hears him chuckle darkly into her ear. “Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you?”

Her nod is quick, words dying in her throat as his lips find that spot behind her ear that sends pleasure sparking through her. His hands slide around to her waist, guiding her movements as she grinds against him. The controlling push/pull against him has her soaking wet and she wonders if she could come just from this.

She whines involuntarily as he puts a little bit of space between them, a cocky smirk kicking up on his face at the noise. In response, he pulls her t-shirt over her head and unclasps her bra. He allows himself a few moments to take her in. His eyes scan over her bare skin, pupils dilating in response. Just as she’s about to make a smartass comment about his slow response, his calloused hands are on her, palms covering his breasts. His thumbs run back and forth over her pebbled nipples. She wants to close her eyes, tip her head back and focus on the feeling, but she’s drawn to his face. He looks absolutely entranced. His attention is solely on the look and feel of her under his hands. Without warning, he thrusts forward, rutting against her and letting out a low groan.

Desperate for more, Ginny wraps a leg around his waist, lining his bulge up with her center. She fumbles for his shirt, trying to pull it up over his head. In response, he seeks out her wrists. Her brain stutters as he brings her hands over her head and pins them to wall. His mouth is back on hers before she can think of a response. All she knows is that she’s turned on beyond belief.

Transferring both wrists to one of his large hands, his suddenly unoccupied fingers find their way to the top of her leggings. He manages to slide them and her panties down with little struggle, his practiced movements serving him well. As she kicks the fabric out from around her ankles, his hand trails back up, settling on her bare ass before winding up a bit and bringing his palm back down with an audible slap. She can’t help it: she moans, low and needy. She doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s grinning as he brings his hand back down again. Her hips buck forward, grinding against his hard-on. If he’s going to drive her crazy, she’ll return the favor.

With a growl, he pulls her off the wall, letting her leg drop away from his hip. It’s haphazard and desperate as he kisses her deep and stumbles them awkwardly back towards the bed. There’s no grace with which they drop onto the mattress, Mike’s weight landing squarely on top of her. He re-settles himself, holding himself over her with one forearm while his other hand dips between her legs. Her gasp mingles with his cursing and he drags his fingers through her wet slit. He starts a slow, easy pattern over her clit, eyes trained on her face and drinking in her reactions.

The feeling of his finger at her entrance causes her hips to buck, nearly taking him in with the movement. He murmurs soothing words into her ear as he slides one, then two fingers into her. He states a lazy pace, thumb moving back and forth over her clit. She doesn’t want slow and easy. She wants hard and feverish. She wants to get fucked.

It only occurs to her that she’s thinking out loud when Mike ducks down and kisses her, rough and sloppy. He increases the speed of his thrusts, timing the movement of his thumb to match. She moans into his mouth, unable to keep up as the sensations wreck her.

When his hand leaves her, she shouts in frustration, ready to give him a piece of her mind and a lecture about teasing. The words die in her throat as he quickly maneuvers himself onto his stomach between her legs. Locking eyes with her, he ducks his head and moves his tongue over her bundle of nerves. His fingers are sliding back into her as he hums in contentment. His free arm slings across her hips, holding them down every time they buck up off the bed. The combined sensations work her over until she’s screaming, careful not to shout his name. Not here, in a hotel surrounded by their teammates.

His presence disappears and Ginny’s eyes snap open, half afraid to find him leaving. Instead, he stands at the end of the bed, quickly pulling a condom out of his wallet and shucking off his clothing. He catches the flash of worry in her eyes and his face softens. As if needing to soothe her, he crawls back over her, dropping kisses along her bare skin on his way up.

Once they’re face-to-face, he rolls them over until she’s on top. His hand runs gently through her hair and the weight of the emotions makes itself known. Sure, they were always going to happen, but maybe that makes it scarier. There’s no coming back from this. There’s no pretending it never happened. This is for keeps, regardless of the consequences.

“Is this okay?” His voice is soft and warm, eyes searching hers for the answer to his question. Unable to verbalize just how ‘okay’ this is, Ginny nods, smile spreading over her face. She sits up and straddles his thighs. Damn, the rumors were true. Mike is packing. She feels his laughter before she hears it.

“Like what you see, Baker?” he asks, cocky as ever. Grabbing the condom from the bedspread, she rips the packaging open before carefully rolling the latex over his cock. She’s no expert, but the way his head rocks back, she assumes he enjoys having her hands on him like this. She’s pretty fond of it herself if she’s honest.

When she lifts herself up on her knees and hovers over him, his hands trail up her thighs and grab her waist. She starts to sink down, taking it slow to adjust to the intrusion. But it feels so good and the hiss he sucks through his teeth and the sensation spur her on. Bracing herself on his chest, she lifts and lowers herself, enjoy the drag of his cock inside of her. She’s mesmerized by the pleasure clearly written on his face.

Clenching her waist hard, Mike starts talking. “Jesus, Gin, you feel so good. You’re fucking gorgeous. Fuck, I want you to come on my cock, baby.”

His words spur her on, rolling her hips before speeding up.  She feels his fingers on her clit and it only takes a few tight circles before her muscles flutter around him, pleasure flashing through her as she hits her peak. With a quick roll, their positions are switched again, and Mike’s hips piston against her. He groans softly into her ear, getting louder and louder until he moans out her name, muscles tensing before he drops over her.

He shifts his weight off of her, pulling out and stiffly making his way to the bathroom. He emerges with a wet face cloth that he runs over her gently. The care he takes plants a warmth in her chest and she can’t help but smile.

Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, Mike fishes his cell out of his pants pocket, tapping it a few times and setting on the bedside table. Off her confused look, he shrugs. “Just set the alarm for 4. Figured that would be early enough to get back to my room without….”

Right, without getting caught leaving her room by a teammate. They could always lie, of course. Say they were watching movies and he fell asleep. Everyone knows they’re close, probably wouldn’t even bat an eye if told that story. This is going to be difficult.

Trying to shake off the somber tone, Ginny shoots him a look. “I don’t remember inviting you to stay?”

Mike doesn’t fall for it, waiting for her to shift so he can pull the covers down. He snuggles in next to her and brings the blanket over them both. “Nice try rookie, no way I’m going to let you deprive yourself of the full Lawson Experience. My cuddling skills are top notch.”

“So full of yourself,” she snorts, nuzzling into his chest and smiling as he drops a kiss on her forehead.

“I could make a joke about not being the only one full of myself, but I’m going to let that slide. Don’t wanna get you all riled up again, I need my sleep.”

She rolls her eyes, tightening her grip on his side. “Night, old man.”

“Night, Gin.”


End file.
